landbeforetimefandomcom-20200216-history
Adventuring
=Lyrics= The Great Longneck Migration Littlefoot :I'm going to go adventuring Ducky and Petrie :Adventuring? Cera :Adventuring? Littlefoot :I'm going to go adventuring and who knows what I'll find Petrie :He's going to see the great beyond Ducky :Across the mud Littlefoot :Beyond the pond Ducky and Petrie :He's going to see the great beyond Cera :I'd rather stay behind Ducky :Will there be ugly, bug-ly things or ick-ly, tickle-ly, prick-ly wings? Petrie :A found that bites a back that stings? Littlefoot :You never know Petrie :Will there be things with sharp-ly teeth? Ducky :Up above and underneath? Cera :I'll bet it's so Ducky :Then please don't go Littlefoot :I'm going to climb the mountain tall where fires burn and rocks can fall Cera :And scary things can creep and crawl with one big goog-ly eye Ducky :Aah! Stop! Petrie :He's going to reach the highest high where even flyers never fly Ducky :Maybe he will touch the sky Cera :Well, I won't say goodbye Ducky :Will he cross the big, big water? Petrie :Where it's hot, or even hotter? Cera :Bet he's gonna meet a lotta sharpteeth there Petrie :Yeah. Ducky :Will there be yummy things to eat? Petrie :Will there be things that ouch your feet? Ducky :Will you be brave? Cera :Will you be scared? Littlefoot :No! I'm going to go adventuring Others join in :Adventuring, adventuring Littlefoot :And when I go adventuring There'll be so much to do Others :But if you go adventuring, adventuring there's just one thing Ya know what you are going to have to do? You're going to have to take us all with you Ducky :Oh, yes, yes, yes! Please! Others :We want to go adventuring too! The Cave of Many Voices Chomper :I want to go adventuring, adventuring, adventuring I want to go adventuring and find a brand-new cave Ducky :Will there be things with glowing eyes that use the dark as a disguise? Petrie :And try catch Petrie by surprise? Cera :I don't think so Chomper :We'll look through caves, both big and small Littlefoot :See funny rocks Ruby :Or water fall Chomper :There's more to see Come on with me Others :So if you go adventuring, adventuring There's just one thing You know what you are going to have to do? You're gonna have to take us all with you We want to go adventuring too! The Meadow of Jumping Water Spike :Bah-bah-bah-bah, bah-bah-bah-bah Ducky :Adventuring, adventuring Spike :Bah-bah-bah-bah, bah-bah-bah Ducky :To the jumping water place Cera :You really think that water jumps? How 'bout rocks, or big tree stumps? Petrie :And what if bad luck come with us? Littlefoot :Don't make a fuss Ruby :I know the meadow's really there Chomper :There's jumping water everywhere Ruby :You'll never know Unless you go Others :So if we go adventuring Spike :Bah-bah-bah-bah Others :We all agree We're gonna see the water's jump somehow We want to go adventuring right now We're gonna go adventuring now! Escape from the Mysterious Beyond Petrie :Wish me not go adventuring, adventuring, adventuring Me not adventuring, me not be here right now Littlefoot :Petrie, please, you must be brave while we still have our friends to save Cera :You know they'd do the same for you Petrie :Me guess that true Ruby :Now, follow me, I think I know another way that we can go to get where we have got to be Together :We have to go adventuring when our good friends need rescuing We'll do it even if we don't know how We're gonna go adventuring right now! Petrie :Me got to go adventuring now! The Flyer Who Would Be King Ducky & Cera We Going Adventuring Adventuring Adventuring We Going Adventuring To The Land of Milk and Honey Petrie Me Dont Want to go adventuring Ducky We Go To Find Honey For Littlefoot Cera And That What We Going To Do Ducky & Cera We Going Adventuring Adventuring Adventuring We Going Adventuring To The Land of Milk and Honey Everyone But Petrie We're gonna go adventuring now! The Spooky Nighttime Adventure Mr. Thicknose :I have to go adventuring, adventuring, adventuring I have to go adventuring while Hidden Runner's back This is my oppertunity to see a thing that's hard to see It might not come again for me I have to go Ducky :But is it true he cannot be seen? Ruby :He's really real Petrie :Or really mean Mr. Thicknose :You'll never know unless you go Kids :So if you go adventuring, adventuring There's just one thing You know what you are going to have to do? You're gonna have to take us all with you We want to go adventuring too! The Big Longneck Test Shorty :I wanna go adventuring, adventuring, adventuring I wanna go adventuring to the Great Stone Walkover now Ducky :But do you even know the way? Cera :A walk like that could take all day Petrie :You know it very far away Shorty :I'm not that slow Follow me, I'll take you there and we'll be back with time to spare Chomper :We'll never know unless we go Shorty :So when I go adventuring, adventuring There's just one thing You know I'm gonna want you all to do Others :You want to have us all go there with you Chomper :I want to go adventuring too! Category:Songs